


Mass Murder

by oOReaOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Murder, Other, Unfinsihed Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOReaOo/pseuds/oOReaOo





	1. Chapter One

"Mikayla!" Mrs. Lee yelled. Where was her daughter? They were supposed to leave the house ten minutes ago? I thought she said she didn't care about appearance... Mrs. Lee thought as she shouted yet again, "Mikayla!"

 

“I’m coming, God mom, you don’t have to yell!” Mikayla said walking down the stairs.

 

“Mikayla, we have to go, you have to go to school and I have to – what are you wearing?” Mrs. Lee did a double take of her 16-year-old daughter. She wore fish net tights, with black booty shorts, that revealed way too much in the back end. Her shirt was so tight that Mrs. Lee thought her boobs might pop out at any moment, not to mention how much cleavage she was showing, “You can’t go to school in that!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, first of all, you look like a prostitute, and second of all, if you get on more detention it could lead to ANOTHER suspension.”

 

Mikayla sighed, “I don’t care mom, if I get suspended it will be the best day of my life!”

 

“If you get suspended you can say goodbye to your scholarship to the Denver Art Institute, now go upstairs and put on some decent clothes.”

 

Mikayla rolled her eyes but obeyed her mother. She stomped her feet while walking up the stairs. She didn’t even want to go to school; she was only going because her mom was making her. In fact, she believed that if she didn’t go to school, it wouldn’t decrease her chances of being an artist by much. Everything she knew was either self-taught or from the internet. The teachers didn’t seem to care what she wanted learn about anyway.

 

No one cared.

 

She walked into her room tearing off her shirt. It wasn’t half as tight as it seemed to be, her bra was just stuffed with so much tissue so people would think she actually developed over spring break, and didn’t have small A sized breasts anymore. She grabbed the nearest thing, a hoodie, and pulled it on, not caring to put on an under shirt. She pulled off her shorts and tights and replaced them with black skinny jeans. A glance in the mirror revealed to her that she looked much older than usual.

 

Her new make-over had helped too. She had finally ditched her messy bun and curled her pitch black hair in nice little ringlets that seemed almost perfect. Her bangs went straight down, just barely covering the top of her eyes. It was accompanied with a yellow beanie with knit designs all over. She finally started wearing make-up, doing Taylor Swift’s signature Smokey eye, along with ruby red lipstick. Her face was removed of all pimples and acne that used to be there day and night. She wasn’t very pale either; in fact, she had a very nice tan right now. The only thing sticking out now was a reasonably sized birthmark just above her jawline.

 

“Mikayla!” The annoying yell of her mother came muffled through her bedroom door. God… Just. Shut. Up. Mikayla thought.

 

“You know what?! Go to work, I’ll just call Alex, he’ll give me a ride!” Mikayla yelled, knowing her mom wouldn’t approve of the idea.

 

“No, I don’t want you in that car with him alone. I don’t trust him!”

 

“Well, are you gonna be patient or not?”

 

“Come on, Mikayla, we were supposed to leave 17 minutes ago, your brother and father left on time, why can’t we leave on time?”

 

Mikayla rolled her eyes yet again. Sometimes she wished she was older, just so she could mouth off her mother, and finally get her to shut her mouth.

 

“Because, I’m am girl, it takes longer to get ready,” Mikayla took her own time getting down those stairs. Her mother zipped around, grabbing pens, grabbing papers, shoving things in her purse, grabbing her car keys. She tossed a granola bar at Mikayla who caught it.

 

“I’m going to call Alex and ask for a ride…” Mikayla yelled at her mother who was too busy to actually listen to her.

 

“Okay…” Mrs. Lee rushed out the door. Mikayla smiled, her mom wouldn’t notice what she said till she was at work and actually had time to think about her family. Mikayla tossed the granola bar in the trash can and pulled out her cell phone. The all familiar number came to her mind. She didn’t bother going to her contact list.

Mikayla: Hey, can u pick me up? My mom kinda ditched me :’(

 

It took a few minutes for Alex to respond, but he did.

 

Ex: Ya but do we hav 2 go 2 skool?

 

Mikayla: No wat u want 2 do instead?

 

Ex: Can I come over?

 

Mikayla hesitated, but responded anyway.

 

Mikayla: Sure

 

Ex: :) I’ll be over soon

 

Mikayla set the phone down on the counter and walked over to the fridge. She pulled the gallon of orange juice out and drank it straight from the carton. She had nothing to do while she waited for Alex. So she headed to her room.

 

Alex was Mikayla’s boyfriend, who her parents didn’t quite approve of. He was the boy who had tattoos, and piercings, the one who was dark and scary, the one everyone knew in the back of their minds that they couldn’t trust. Mikayla didn’t care though, Alex was fun to hang around he amused her. Something very few people were able to do. Mikayla’s phone rang.

 

Ex: I’m here

 

Mikayla: Basement :) xx

 

The light knock on the window caused Mikayla to jump. She turned to see Alex squatting to look through her bedroom window. She smiled and opened the window.

 

“Since when do you live in the basement?” he asked crawling through.

 

“Since a few weeks ago”

 

“Have I really not been here in that long?”

 

Mikayla thought for a moment, “No, you were here last week, it’s just that my mom wouldn’t let us go in my room because its ‘too isolated’ or some stupid shit like that.”Alex nodded in understanding. Mikayla guessed she wasn’t exactly parent approved either. “So, what you want to do?” she asked taking in his appearance. He was your typical Emo styled boyfriend, long hair, pale blue eyes, with multiple face piercings, and all black clothes.

 

He shrugged, “We could watch a movie, or play a board game or something.”

 

They ended up watching ATM. One of Mikayla’s all-time favorite movies, she just loved that they never exactly found out why the murder was murdering them. They never even found out who the killer was. It remained a secret to the victims, and to the audience. She wasn’t even sure if the writer of the movie knew who the killer was.

 

Mikayla smiled as the victim started yelling at the killer who was hidden in the crowd at the end. She knew though, he wouldn’t get caught, he would never get caught. It was always the survivor that was caught, because they had the most evidence against them. Even if he was put on trial he wouldn’t be found guilty because he wasn’t found on camera abusing them, like the victim.  
“If I ever become a killer I want to be just like him…” Alex said. Mikayla’s phone started to ring. Not caring who she was she answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where are you? You’re supposed to be at school?”

 

“What? Mom?”

 

“Your principal called,” Mrs. Lee lectured, “Get your ass to school NOW.” Mikayla sighed. Of course they would call her parents if she was unexcused, she should have known better.

 

“Fine…” She hung up, “Alex, I have to go to school they called my mom.”

 

“Aww…” Alex said, but he got up, “Let’s take the garage, it’s closer.”

 

Mikayla obeyed and walked into the garage. It was dark, pitch black. She slid her hand across the wall looking for the light switch. When she found it she flipped the switch and the room brightened, only a little though.

 

“Watch out for the skateboard,” She said, stepping over the skateboard and dodging all the other junk her brother left scattered all over the garage.

 

“Hey, Mikayla…” Alex said as she turned around. She was caught off guard as he kissed her. Stunned for a moment she kissed back. The room’s temperature increased suddenly, as he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned when he kissed her weak spot on her collarbone, sending chills down her spin. His hands started to wonder, touching her in places she didn’t want to be touched in.

 

“Alex…” She said removing one of his hands from her breast, “Alex.”

 

“mmm?”

 

“I don’t want to”

 

That didn’t stop him. He tried harder actually, grouping her fiercely. He started to unzip her hoodie. Mikayla, not knowing what to do, pushed him off of her. He stumbled backwards tripping over the skateboard and landing on his back. There was a painfully loud thud that echoed through the garage. There was a silence for a few moments.

 

“Alex?” Mikayla asked looking down at his motionless body, “Alex…?”

 

She leaned over his body and poked him. “Alex? Alex? Come on wake up, I don’t have time for games, I’m already in trouble for skipping school. ALEX!” He never answered. Mikayla finally checked his pulse.

 

No… no… no, no, no, no, no, no, Mikayla started to panic. She pulled away suddenly and backed away from Alex’s body.

 

“I… I killed him…”

 

*****

 

After an hour of freaking out, Mikayla had dragged Alex towards the woods outside her school. She couldn't believe she had killed him.

 

I can’t be a murder... she thought to herself as she checked into school late. She walked into her science class to see Lou sitting in the back alone. She handed the teacher her note and headed back to sit with him.

 

"Well Ms. Lee, you should at least attempt to be on time on the first day back from break."  
"Sorry, Mr. Jepson"

 

Mikayla played with her pencil glancing at the clock, she hopped no one would find the body, if they did it would be blamed on her,

 

"It was self-defense..." she said quietly to herself. "No it wasn't you killed Alex... but he tripped over the skateboard in the garage , he was trying to have sex with me... relax you were watching ATM, and he pushed for sex and you pushed him, it’s not like you purposefully killed him or anything..."

 

"What?" Lou asked.

 

Mikayla jumped, "N-nothing..."

 

Lou nodded as he went back to taking notes. that was weird.

 

*****

 

“Come on Williams! GO! GO! GO!” Coach Holmes yelled. Lou panted as he dribbled the ball back down to the other side of the court. “Come one Williams! You can do better than this!” He passed the ball to his friend, Nick, and ran towards the neck. Nick passed the ball to Michael.

 

“Here!” He yelled stepping into an open spot. Michael bounce passed the ball towards him and he quickly dribbled the ball once and threw the ball, making a nice clean 3 pointer. The players quickly ran back down the court.

 

“Come on, hustle!” Holmes yelled. Jason quickly stole the ball.

 

“Martinez! What are you doing! That’s the fourth time he’s done that you to day! Tighten it up!” They ran all the way back down the court. Jason tossed the ball back to Eric who made an easy three pointer.

 

“Come on! He’s like 5.7”! It should be easy for you guys!” both Jason and Eric high fived and jogged back down the court, out of breath. Just before they could get the ball back Coach blew the whistle. They all jogged in standing in a circle.

 

“What is with you guys!?” Coach yelled, obviously angry, “Nick Eric and Michael are 5.10!, Lou’s 5.9! Jason here is 5.7! you guys are six foot and up, you should have won easy!”

 

“Well, coach it’s kind of intimidating when you put the best players against us.” Martinez said.  
Coach gave him a look. He stepped closer so that he was only inches away. “I’m sorry, what? You’ve gone against worse and have played better than you played today.”

 

Martinez looked away from coach and off to the side. Every one of them could tell he was uncomfortable. Coach pulled away frustrated.

 

“You know what, suicides, line up.” The team sighed as they lined up on the line, “go.”

 

They all broke into a sprint to the first line and back, each getting longer till they were running the full court.

 

“Again,” The team broke into a sprint. Lou could feel his legs growing tired, but he didn’t slow down.

 

“Again,” His body grew hot, his face getting red. His lungs started to ache for air, and it became harder to move his feet.

 

“Again”

 

They broke into one last sprint, a bit slower than the first one. At the end most of them fell onto the floor gasping for air. Lou put his hands behind his head opening up his lungs. It was tiring standing up, but Lou made it his goal not to give in to his temptations.

 

“If you ever play like you did during a game, we’ll have one practice where we do nothing but suicides, you understand?”  
Everyone nodded.

 

“Good, hit the showers.” Coach Holmes walked away, but none of the players made an attempt for the showers, too tired to move. It was a good five minutes before the first player decided he should go change.

 

The rest followed his lead.

 

In the locker room, warm mist was covering every inch of air as multiple players decided to take a shower. Lou and a few other players always waited till they got home to shower.

 

“Go game Lou,” Nick said patting his friend on the back.

 

“You to Nick”

 

“I wish coach would stop putting us against the whole team, it gets tiring after a while…” Nick mumbled as he changed his shirt. Lou nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, it would be good to actually be benched for a few minutes,” he admitted.

 

Nick nodded, “You going to work today?”

 

Lou nodded, “You think your dad could give me a ride home?”

 

Nick shrugged, “I have to ask, but I don’t see why not.”

 

Lou quickly changed his pants and followed Nick out of the locker room.

 

“Hey, Coach!” Nick yelled waving towards Coach Holmes, “Can we give Lou a ride home today?” Coach nodded.

 

“Cool, thanks!” I yelled to him and partially to Nick.

 

“Cool, we’re gonna wait in the front!” Nick yelled pulling me out of the gym.

 

“Dude, I hate suicides…” I said finally giving in and sitting on the sidewalk. Nick sat down next to me.

 

“Me too, but hey, can’t exactly mouth off coach can I?”

 

“No, but I can...” I said with a smile.

 

“Don’t he will kill you!” Harry said punching Lou’s arm lightly.

 

The two boys sat there talking waiting for Coach Holmes to appear. The two were practically inseparable. They were the two tightest people in their little clique of four.

 

Nick, Lou, Jason, Michael and Eric. These four were practically the funny people at school. Nick was the flirt; he seemed to be able to talk to any girl fluently. His long curly hair and dimples didn’t seem to stop him either. Jason was the smart one, he seemed to thirst for knowledge, and use big words constantly. Eric was the one that ate, all the time. He didn’t care how much weight he gained, even though he didn’t gain much weight. Lou was the sports one. According to the boys, he seemed to be good at whatever sport he applied to, soccer, basketball, football, track, ultimate Frisbee… anything.

 

“Okay boys, you ready to go?” Coach Holmes said walking out. The two nodded as they grabbed they’re stuff. Lou hopped in the back of the car while Nick climbed in front.

 

“Thanks coach, see you tomorrow Nick,” Lou said once they reached his house.

 

“No problem Williams, tell your parents I said hi,” Coach Holmes said.

 

“Will do,” Lou closed the door and headed up the drive way to his house. He used his house key to get into the house. A quick glance back showed that Nick and Coach Holmes had already driven away. He walked through the door getting a quick greeting from his sister.

 

“Hey, Lou,” Cameron said. She was a 2 years older than him. She looked rather unique. With pale turquoise eyes, and light blue hair swept to the left to stay out of her face. Lou was always amazed about how much makeup she wanted to put on. To him, she didn’t need make-up, she was born with so much natural beauty that she didn’t need any type of enhancing to her appearance.

 

But of course, she never saw that.

 

“Hey Cam,” Lou said setting his backpack on the ground.

 

“How was practice?”

 

“It was good, where mom?”

 

“She went to the store,” Cameron said setting her magazine down and smiling at Lou. She wants something… Lou thought.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower now,” He said quickly jogging up the stairs and hoping in the shower. 

 

Cameron sighed. Her brother was doing much better now. It scared her a couple months ago when he was basically falling apart. She wondered if he had been taking his pills. Sure, he was more social, but he never talked about himself or what was happening unless someone else brought it up.

 

She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, searching the drawer. They was only one way to figure out if he had been taking his pills. She pulled out the container. He hadn’t skipped, but he hadn’t taken his pills today yet either. 

 

She knew he didn’t like taking them but they were for her own good. She set the container on the counter. Her memory of Lou was vivid; it always came back to her every time she saw him…  
“Lou!” Cameron yelled jogging up the stairs. He was home, his back pack was here, but where was he, when he called he sounded in trouble. Cameron was scared, it wasn’t like Lou to skip school and call her in the middle of class. “Lou!”

 

She checked his room, empty; she checked her parent’s room, empty, she checked her room, again, empty. 

 

“Lou!” She stopped when she saw light illuminating from the bottom of the bathroom door. Today wasn’t the ideal sunlight, hot day, it was raining, and it was cold and dark. Any light would have called the attention of even the most unobservant people. 

 

“Lou…” She said quieter tapping on the door, “Lou, open up…” There was no response; all she got back were muffled cries. Lou was crying. He hates crying. 

 

“Lou, please open up” again no response. 

 

“L-“

 

“I’m done.”

 

Cameron’s eyes widened. She knew those words, she knew what he meant, and it wasn’t good. 

 

“Lou, don’t you don’t have to do that!”

 

“I’m just done.” 

 

“Lou! LOU!” She shouted her brother’s name again and again. She banged on the door, yanking on the door knob with all her might. She had drained most of her energy when she noticed the cries had stopped. She started freaking out as she ran to her room grabbing the nearest thing, her laptop, and used it to break the door knob off. When she finally did get the door open, she saw Lou sitting inside the bathroom holding his wrist, blood seeping between his fingers. 

 

Cameron shivered at the memory. She never thought her brother would ever been in that position. She took it upon herself to make sure it never happened again. It was her life goal, she never wanted to lose her little brother, never.

 

“Hey, cam you ready to go?” Lou asked running down the stairs in his uniform. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a superman seat belt, and a batman T-shirt.

 

Yes, Lou worked at a weird Superhero restaurant. We was to wear black skinny jeans and a graphic T with a superhero symbol on it, he has exactly 5 t-shirts. One for superman, one fore batman, one for the green lantern, one for ironman, and one for the flash.

 

Cam tossed him the bottle of pills.He carefully looked at the label, Wellburtin, and sighed.

 

“Take one”

 

He sighed, opening the bottle and shoving on in his mouth. Cam handed him a plastic cup of water as he chugged it down.

 

“You better be happy,” He said walking out of the front door.

 

“I am, because I want you alive and here, not in a grave at age 16,” she said sternly.  
Lou rolled his eyes, “I’m not gonna commit suicide.”

 

“You almost did, I don’t care if you say you’re not going to, I’m still going to make sure you never, do it.”

 

“Whatever Cam, just take me to work already,” Lou said clearly frustrated, he wished no one would ever bring it up again.


	2. Chapter Two

Ms. Morn walked around her house anxiously. It wasn’t like Alex to disappear for more than a day. Sure, he threatened to run away every once in a while, but when he actually tried, he always returned saying he couldn’t leave the fridge behind.

 

SO when he didn’t come home yesterday, Ms. Morn was afraid he actually succeeded. But her motherly instincts told her something was wrong. She could feel it, something was wrong.  
She called the police. She couldn’t help it. She had waited the required 24 hours, but she couldn’t wait any longer. Something was wrong.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“Yes, I would like to report a missing child?”

 

0o0

 

“Lou!” Mr. Williams called up the stairs.

 

“I’m ready, dad geez.” Lou responded sarcastically walking down the stairs.

 

“Good, let’s go”

 

“Why do I have to go to this stupid therapy session anyway?” Lou asked. It was Tuesday, and while every other normal teenager was going to school, Lou had to go to therapy.

 

“Lou, you know why,” Mr. Williams said as he ushered his son into the garage.

 

“Yes, but I don’t have to-“Lou was cut off by his step-fathers radio in his squad car. He wasn’t particularly happy with his step-fathers profession; he would prefer it if his dad didn’t leave unexpectedly like the first had.

 

“Officer Williams, we have a reported missing minor in your area, would like to ask that you check out the caller at 45 Lakewood.” A female voice came.

 

Mr. Williams sighed, “I have to take Lou to therapy, could someone else do it?”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Williams, they’re tending to other necessities, and you’re the only free officer on the clock.”

 

“Fine, I’ll be there,” Mr. Williams buckled up, “buckle up Lou.”

 

“Wha- what about therapy?”

 

“You’re gonna be late today”

 

Minutes later, Officer Williams was parked out front of a familiar house. Lou has been here before, he couldn’t remember when.

 

“Officer!” A woman yelled walking up to the car, “Officer!”

 

“Ma’am, calm down I was called to question you,” Mr. Williams said motioning for Lou to stay in the car.

 

“Oh, yes please, come inside,” she said turning towards the house.

 

“Stay in the car Lou,” Mr. Williams said.

 

Mr. Williams followed the woman into her house. She lived in the poor part of town. The house was small, maybe could fit four people at the most. It was cramped, messy, with food everywhere.

 

“Please, sit,” she pointed to the chair in front of her at her reasonably sized table, “I’m glad you’re here officer.”

 

“Yes, Mrs.…?” Mr. Williams said hinting that he would like to know her name.

 

“Miss,” the woman corrected, “Ms. Morn.”

 

“Well miss Morn, I’ve heard you have reported a missing minor?”

 

“Yes, my son, Alex, he’s 17.” She said. She didn’t make any eye contact with Mr. Williams at all. She looked at everything in the room but him.

 

“And when did you last see him?”

 

“He said he was going to pick his girlfriend up to go to school, she was late.”

 

“May I ask who his girlfriend is?”

 

“I don’t know, he rarely talked about her… um, Mickey… Mickey something.” Ms. Morn said thinking.

 

“Mikayla?” Mr. Williams turned to see his step-son Lou standing in the doorway.

 

“Lou-“

 

“Yes!” Ms. Morn said loudly, “Mikayla was her name, Mikayla Lee!”

 

“Okay,” Mr. Williams said writing it down on a notepad. He turned towards Lou giving him a stern look. Lou returned the look with a smile and sat down.

 

“She was at school yesterday, but she was late as hell.”

 

“Lou, language!” Mr. Williams said, “And I told you to wait in the car!”

 

“No, he knows who Mikayla is…” Ms. Morn said, “Tell me Lou, what time did she get to school?”

 

Lou shrugged, “11:50, I remember because she came to chemistry late, she’s my partner.”

 

“Really, did she anything about… Alex?” Mr. Williams looked between his step-son and Ms. Morn. This was supposed to be him questioning her, not her questioning Lou!

 

“She kept mumbling about a movie called ATM and how she had to walk to school. She did say something about Alex being in the garage though.” Mr. Williams looked at his step-son. Maybe he was valuable to finding Alex.

 

“What did she say about the garage?” He asked taking notes.

 

“I don’t know something about a skateboard, Alex and sex.”

 

“Was she actually talking to you about it or were you eavesdropping?”

 

“I guess I was eavesdropping, though I don’t think she noticed she was talking.” Ms. Morns nose scrunched up in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“Well, it’s like that phase were you’re in class, and your kind of daydreaming, and you’re thinking about something and kind of acting it out through words that you don’t know your saying. You know what I mean?”

 

“No,” the two adults said at the same time

 

“Well,” Lou thought, “it’s like when you’re halfway asleep and your aware of what’s going on, but you don’t know what’s going on.”

 

“Oh…” they both said.

 

“Yup, that was pretty much it,” Lou said looking at the table, “So, is like Alex missing or something?”

 

The room went silent. Lou wished he hadn’t asked the question judging on how uncomfortable Ms. Morn looked.

 

“Yes, Lou, he didn’t come home last night…” Ms. Morn said, looking down at her lap.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Lou said almost immediately, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry… I have problems I shouldn’t have said anything!”

 

“Lou calm down!” Mr. Williams said.

 

“Ms. Morn, would you like to come with me to the station to give a description of your son?”  
“Yes, that would be great, thank you.”

 

0o0

 

“Good Morning class,” Mrs. Scudder said walking into the room, “How was everyone’s weekend?”

 

“BORING!” James Martin said, “Why would you ask how someone’s weakened was on a Tuesday?”

 

“Because, unlike you, most of us were trapped in the mountains, Mr. Martin,” Mrs. Scudder responded, “Glad to hear about your weekend.”

 

“And glad to hear that you cheated on your husband again,” James said leaning back in his chair. Mikayla glared at James. The boy was so utterly disgusting.

 

“Maybe you should stop thinking about teacher’s sexual lives and focus on your moms,” Mikayla told James from across the room. Student’s oh-ed and awe-ed as James sat up.

 

“At least I have a sex life, you’re a straight A student in virgin 101”

 

“At least I haven’t banged every person in this room”

 

“At least I have a girlfriend,”

 

“Sorry to break it to you, your girlfriends cheating on you,” Mikayla responded, “Found her making out with Jesse Martinez this morning, you should really sort those kind of things out.”  
James opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it.

 

“Okay class,” Mrs. Scudder said, unaware of the cat fight going on behind her, “Today were going to learn about the holocaust, can anyone tell me-“

 

“BORING!” James practically yelled, “Why can’t we learn about something today?”

 

“The class is called History, Mr. Martin, not Present,” Mrs. Scudder said, she was clearly annoyed.

 

“Yeah, but why is history so freaking important? I think we should learn about something today!”

 

“History helps us learn from our mistakes,” Mikayla said, she too was annoyed.

 

“We turned out fine now didn’t we? So why revisit the past?”

 

“WE turned out fine, YOU didn’t.”

 

“Mikayla!” Mrs. Scudder said.

 

“Will you just shut the fuck up? No one wants to listen to you!”

 

“James!” Mrs. Scudder yelled, “Both of you principal's office!”

 

“My pleasure,” Mikayla said grabbing her stuff, while passing; James swiftly reached over and smacked her butt. Mikayla jumped, and turned around to glare at James.

 

“Keep your hands off my ass!”

 

“Keep your ass out of my face,” James said following her out in the hall. Mrs. Scudder rubbed her temples, she wished she wouldn’t get the both of the same class, but of course, she did.  
Mikayla burst through the door, the last thing she wanted was to go to the principal’s office with this freak show.

 

“So, you wanna ditch?” James asked walking up next to her, matching her walking pace. Mikayla scrunched her nose; what the hell?

 

“Just seconds ago you were telling me to get my ass out of your face and now you’re asking if I want to ditch school with you?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t see why not, neither of us want to go to the principal’s office.” Mikayla nodded.

 

“Can I show you something?” She asked getting and idea. She tried to hide her smile.

 

“Sure”

 

“Cool, c’mon,” She turned a corner exiting the school through a back door. She walked past the school parking lot, James at her heels. She walked straight into the woods. She never got why there was a small forest next to their school, but it sure came in handy for things like this.  
She walked until reaching where she was yesterday. She pointed up into a tree, “look.”  
James followed her finger to the spot she was pointing at.

 

“OH, Jesus Christ!” He screamed turning to run. Mikayla reached to the side and grabbed his arm. “Get the fuck off me you murder!”

 

Mikayla smiled at the name, she never thought she’d become a murder, but after yesterday, she might be able to do this. She yanked his arm back so that he landed on the ground. Strangling him, she started to strangle him. He flailed his arms, trying to get out from under her. She watched as the color seemed to drain from his face. His eyes rolled up into his head minutes later and his struggling stopped. Mikayla stood up, looking over his body.

 

Smiling, she reached into her bag, pulling out the pocket knife her grandfather had given her. She leaned down and cut a long gash from his elbow on down to his wrist, making sure to position his arm so that it would drip into a bottle.

 

She laughed at the dripping of the blood as it hit the glass. She could do this, for once; she had something she could thank Alex for.

 

0o0

 

It was hours later, but Mr. Williams finally got Lou to his therapist. He thanked his son for his help. It turns out; Lou might be a key to the case, because he knows most people at his school.  
Hopefully, he isn’t pulled into the whole mess.

 

“You know, sometimes I just want to die.” Lou said lying on his back. He had gotten used to therapy. He had grown more comfortable with Mrs. Lee.

 

“Are you suicidal?” Mrs. Lee asked, interested. Lou shook his head.

 

“I haven’t done any harm to myself in a while, I just… I dunno,” Lou said, “I just, I just want to die sometimes.”

 

Mrs. Lee scribbled that into the notebook she had, Lou always wondered what she was writing down.

 

“So, how have you been doing in school, anyone been bothering you?”

 

Lou thought, no one really bothered him. Except for James but he bothered everyone. Bullying was never a problem for Lou, “no.”

 

“Anything, you might want to talk about? How has your games been going?”

 

“Really great actually, I had practice yesterday, coach made us do suicides.” Lou said making a face at suicides, “I wish no one invented that, then we wouldn’t have to do them.”

 

Mrs. Lee nodded, “Well Lou, your attitude certainly is improving, are you taking your medication.” He nodded.

 

“Cameron makes sure I take them, she’s been more protective since she found me like… that.”

 

Mrs. Lee nodded, “That’s siblings for you, once they realize that you want to kill yourself they become more protective, they’ll do anything, and if you become a threat to themselves, they sort of blame they’re self’s for it, and do anything they can to make sure you’re not a threat anymore. Think of it like a Lioness and her cubs.”

 

Lou nodded at the reference; it made more sense that way, “Thanks Mrs. Lee.”

 

“No problem Lou, just be careful, and take your medication.”

 

Lou got up and left. He didn’t feel like taking the long walk to school, so he took the second option, he could take the even longer walk home.

 

He started down the long road, but stopped when he saw a girl appear from the woods. She trudged around shaking her hands. There was a large jar in her hand that she shook wildly. She appeared to be wet.

 

It was Mikayla.

 

Lou wondered what she would be doing in the woods, when suddenly a car zoomed by him. He jumped, fearing of getting ran over. The driver gave him the finger threw the window as Lou rolled his eyes. He turned back around and started heading towards his house. He pulled out his phones and plugged in his headphones, playing the first song that came on: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift.

 

He shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and continued, following the road. There was no sidewalk, sadly, but Lou didn’t mind. He liked the old raggedy feeling this place gave him. 

 

“Hello”

 

Lou jumped at the voice as he pulled his ear buds out.

 

“Oh, hi…”

 

It was Mikayla. He had only talked to her a handful of times, and last time he saw her, she seemed pretty traumatic, Lou wondered if she saw what happened to Alex.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” he asked eyebrow raised.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

 

“Touché”

 

“I got kicked out of History, figured it be easier to ditch instead of going to the Principal's office,” She said crossing her arms, “you?”

 

“Therapy, didn’t feel like going to school.”

 

She nodded, “Why do you have to go to therapy? I mean, I knew you went, but my mom says she has to protect people’s privacy and such.”

 

Lou nodded, remembering Mrs. Lee was Mikayla’s mom, “I have… issues…. I guess.”

 

Mikayla nodded, “What type of issues?”

 

Lou sighed, figuring Mikayla wouldn’t tell anyone, she knew about the privacy of people, and not many people knew he went to therapy, “I tried overdosing on painkillers.”

 

“Painkillers?”

 

“Yeah… gotta use what you have, but anyway, my sister stopped me, and well the rest is kind of implied.”

 

She nodded, “Why did you… want to kill yourself.”

 

Lou grew 20 degrees hotter. He picked at the sleeve of his hoodie, “there are a lot of reasons.”

 

“But why? I mean, your Lou freakin Williams, you’re the MVP of basically every sport team at school, and you have great friends, and a great family, why are you so suicidal?”

 

Lou shrugged, “it’s not exactly easy to explain.”

 

Mikayla finally dropped the subject. They walked in silence.

 

“Why aren’t we closer friends?” She asked suddenly. Lou shrugged.

 

“I don’t know cliques I guess,” it wasn’t a bad guess, High school seemed to have people picked out to be popular and people to not be popular on the very first day of the school. And it happened to pick Lou to have popular friends, and picked Mikayla to be put somewhere else.

 

“But cliques interact,”

 

“Not all of them, I mean, ours don’t.”

 

The two continued walking until they parted ways, Lou going left and Mikayla going right. He had never realized it, but they only lived on opposite sides of the block.

 

We learn something new every day… he thought smiling to himself.


End file.
